


三.共享之物（好茶组   调教   ）三番五次 肉文 lla耀

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000





	三.共享之物（好茶组   调教   ）三番五次 肉文 lla耀

三.共享之物（好茶组 调教 ）  
王耀带着三个弟妹在街道上躲躲藏藏，他们的脸都被污泥和灰尘所遮盖了，但是弗朗西斯老爷家的猎狗是不会吃素的，那些人一直都跟在他们的身后四处搜寻，王耀这一回逃出来已经做好了万全的准备，但是他没有想到弗朗西斯老爷对自己这么执着，就连在贵族最重要的社交季里，他都对自己逃走十分上心。  
向西走就可以离开弗朗西斯老爷的地盘了，下一处是亚瑟•柯克兰伯爵的领土，他们俩一直不和，王耀觉得到了那里自己和弟妹就可以安全了。  
弗朗西斯公爵的千里传真被随意地丢到了亚瑟的桌子上，他坐在家主精致华丽的椅子上点燃了一只烟，白色的迷雾漂浮在随着传真来的一张王耀微笑的照片上，将美人的脸带上了一层面纱和诱惑。  
“这样的美人不好好被调教，只会变成带刺的玫瑰。”伯爵老爷轻轻吻了照片上人的唇。  
王耀和三个弟妹终于在天天跋涉中到达了目的地，虽然他们带了一大笔钱，但是在弗朗西斯的地盘上完全都不敢用，还好王耀一开始要求的是金子，现在在亚瑟的地盘上，他和弟妹就可以用这个金子得到一盘丰盛的晚餐。  
没有想到的是，王耀还是小瞧了贵族之间的龌蹉的交易，他并不知道自己被弗朗西斯当做两家联谊的枢纽，以后他就是两个男人共享的玩具了。  
“醒了？”一道好听，捎带冷淡的男声引起了王耀的注意，一个穿着一丝不苟的贵族服饰的男人站在他的眼前，而他被剥得干干净净地绑在床上。  
那个男人绿色的眼睛像一条蛇一般舔舐着他的裸体，王耀的喉头动了动，他敏感的身体因为这下流的眼神而微微颤抖。“怎么，已经被草了一次还那么害羞？”那个绿色眼睛的男人的嘴角浮起了一丝暧昧的微笑，王耀低下了头，闷闷低说：“弗朗西斯老爷把我交给了你？”  
“看来你不傻，是啊，宝贝，你以后就是我和他共同的婊子了，现在我要把你调教成一个合格的婊子。”那个男人带着白色的手套抚摸着王耀的身体，这么软滑的身体就连女人都难以有，何况男人？亚瑟敏锐地觉得这具身体下有不寻常的秘密。  
王耀有些难受，他刚被开苞不久，身体敏感地不行，何况亚瑟的手套上涂有春药，那些药物已经慢慢随着抚摸渗入了他的 身体里。  
“嗯嗯，你到底在做什么？”王耀含着眼泪地看着一直抚摸他的男人。  
“小婊子，我教你的第一件事就是顺从！”亚瑟好似被冒犯一般，狠狠抽打了王耀的阴茎。  
“啊！”王耀痛苦地夹紧了腿，但是又被亚瑟拉开了腿，现在他的秘密被看得一清二楚，粉嫩的男性器官下面还藏着一直流口水的小洞，他的菊穴被流下来的淫水染上了亮晶晶的颜色，有些诱人。  
亚瑟终于知道了这个小婊子的秘密，双性人可是床上的尤物，难怪长得如此美味，不好好调教的话就不会激发出他的荡妇体质。他的眼神一暗，张口吻上了王耀的小穴。  
“啊啊啊……”王耀哪里受得过这种舔舐，他想要又一次夹住腿，结果被亚瑟死死扳开了腿，硬压在他的胸口。  
舌头在自己羞耻的小穴中翻飞，阴唇和阴蒂都被恶意地咬过后充血，身体里的淫水无意识地流出来，它被当做饮料被亚瑟喝得津津有味，甚至吮吸着带出了水声，王耀被这种酥酥麻麻又疼痛的感觉驱使着流着泪求饶，软软的声音配合着王耀色如春花的脸庞，让亚瑟的裆下硬得十分难受，他停下了折磨王耀的行为。  
可是现在只是顺从地开始而已。  
雌穴被塞进了一指跳蛋，菊穴也被扩张后插进了和亚瑟差不多大的雕花玻璃棒，阴茎的低端也被丝带紧紧捆住，两粒备受冷落的乳头现在被两朵花含住，亚瑟最后用眼罩蒙上了他的眼睛，一切准备好后，亚瑟抚摸着自己的阴茎，满意地看着自己的杰作。  
王耀被多处压制快感的东西弄得心里如同一把火在烧，他知道现在如同最下贱的妓女一样被毫不留情地玩弄折辱着，他的自尊心让眼泪濡湿了眼罩，但是他的身体却急需抚慰，两个穴口即使被插上了东西也无法满足，更何况那个默不作声地男人，一直用下流的眼神看着自己，刺激和春药让他的头脑昏昏沉沉。  
亚瑟急速着抚摸自己的阴茎，那紫黑色的棒子现在是直直地挺立在胯间，他按下了按摩棒和跳蛋的按钮，眼前这个小婊子就会跳好看的舞蹈，发出好听的求饶声，但是亚瑟决定了今天是不会给小婊子一点甜头的，等他手淫发泄后，王耀会在这个禁室里培欲，直到他像个真正的婊子一样，甩着屁股，急不可耐地请求自己享用他。  
他是这样想的，也是这样做的，王耀直接就夹着腿在床上翻滚起来，他在亚瑟面前扭动着屁股，下面的小阴茎在半空中甩着，他想要用手将这些器具丢出去，但是绳子紧紧地束缚着他，王耀觉得自己的肉棒想要射，但是在达到顶点的时候，精液被逼了进去，倒灌入囊中，在穴内疯狂跳动的跳蛋和不住抽插自己小洞的玻璃棒又会将他的欲望送上顶峰，这一来一回，不仅王耀身体里的痒和灼热无法解决，而且他还要忍受这一点一滴地欲望积累，涨得自己全身疼痛和快感交织。  
“救救我，求求你，老爷！嗯嗯……啊啊……”王耀在这种对待下只能求饶，但是亚瑟可没有这么容易被糊弄，但是他还是给这个小婊子一点优惠，所以跳蛋和按摩棒都被开到最低档，浅浅地刺激着王耀的身体，又不会让他失去理智，现在亚瑟要好好地将他荡妇地一面挖掘出来。  
手指轻轻抚摸着王耀的小穴，亚瑟温柔地问着他：“小婊子，你说要怎么救？”  
“把我……那两个地方的东西抽出来，我的胸也好疼，阴茎也是！”王耀急不可耐地说出了自己的要求。  
“是吗？看来你还没有学乖啊！”亚瑟一听这要求就知道王耀没有被调教好，他狠狠掐了阴蒂一下。  
“啊……老爷，我错了，小穴……小穴想要老爷的大肉棒好好疼爱，奶子也是，他们都想被吸！王耀也想伺候老爷。”王耀充血的阴蒂被掐了后，连忙换了一种说法，企图能够让亚瑟放弃折磨他的想法。  
虽然亚瑟被这种不要脸的求饶取悦到了，但是他还是没有放过王耀，“那你打算怎么伺候我？”  
“我会用全身上下的洞来满足老爷的需要，只要老爷硬了，随时随地都可以上我，我是老爷的小婊子。”王耀被这些不知羞耻的话弄得眼泪更多了，这些说辞都是他在初夜后，弗朗西斯教他的，一旦说了之后，就算是口头契约了，以后他必须要做到。  
现在王耀被玩弄地实在难受，情急之下说了出来，希望亚瑟能够放过他。  
“记住你的话！”  
亚瑟解开了王耀的眼罩，刚刚睁开眼的他被光芒刺激地几乎想要流出更多的眼泪，但是亚瑟温柔的吻让他的眼泪都被吮干 ，那嘴唇带着红茶的清香，吻过他被泪水泡红的眼睛，高挑的鼻子，红润的嘴唇，一路向下，那两粒刚刚被取下乳夹而涨大的乳头也被细心地照顾，王耀被这吻实在是弄得头晕，那人就不像是刚才恶意满满地老爷，反而是待自己为珍宝的爱人一般，细细地安抚着他。  
跳蛋和按摩棒被解除了，但是锁住阴茎的丝带，亚瑟可不打算解开，成为一名性奴后，这根玩意就应该要逐渐消失在性爱中，要不然如何调教出一个顺从的床上尤物呢？亚瑟在见王耀的第一面后就清晰低规划好了他要在床上被玩弄地一辈子。  
王耀被这种待遇搞得有些迟钝，他只能机械地被亚瑟的动作带着行动，他的所有快感和疼痛都是由这个恶魔一般的男人所赐予，亚瑟将他的全身吻够了后，回过头来轻轻用鼻子蹭了蹭他的小鼻子，宠溺地说：“小婊子，我和弗朗谈过你的两个小穴的使用权，很可惜的是，我们都没有达成一致意见，所以今晚你好好休息吧，等我谈判回来再好好享用你。”  
王耀一听到今晚不上他了，心里一阵窃喜，他假装顺从地说：“老爷，我会乖乖地在床上等你的。”实际上，早就打算寻找机会逃走。  
亚瑟抱着这个大眼睛，有点萌的小婊子，心动不已，便吻了吻他的小嘴后离开了。


End file.
